


wasting time is all there's ever been

by text



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, and they all wear kigurumi in the end, eunwoo turns into a prankster, myungjun and jinwoo are smitten with each other, sanha and minhyuk are together too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: Myungjun calls Eunwoo boring, and Eunwoo is determined to prove him wrong within the week leading up to Halloween. However, he also learns something new when he discovers why Moon Bin has been acting so strange lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "will you dance" by the bird and the bee  
> this fic was inspo'd from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/793026403818057728)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes ^^

**OCTOBER 25**

"That was _so_ not funny," Eunwoo says, crossing his arms. His clothes are sopping wet, thin shirt clinging to his skin. His bangs are dripping with water, and he's shivering from the chill of it. The bucket, which had been propped up on top of the door, has now tipped over on the ground.

"Yes it was!" Myungjun doubles over in laughter. "Your scream was so loud! Jinwoo-ssi, make the noise that he did."

Jinwoo is muffling his giggles with the back of his hand. "Yes - I think it went like this," he proceeds to mimic Eunwoo by squawking, hands over his chest like he had a heart attack. And Eunwoo practically did have one; his friends' demented sense of humor is something he displays an immense distaste for.

Sanha is squealing, and Minhyuk has fallen off the sofa. Eunwoo looks at Moon Bin with a silent plea for support. But Moon Bin has his hand pressed against his mouth, hiding his obvious smile.

Eunwoo goes to the his room, slamming the door. From outside he hears Myungjun call out, "aw, don't be like that, Eunwoo-ssi! You're so boring!"

 

\---

 

"It was pretty funny," Moon Bin says, watching Eunwoo towelling down his newly washed hair. Eunwoo sees him lying in the bed indolently from the reflection of the mirror.

Eunwoo huffs. "It's not even Halloween yet."

"I think they have something big planned that day," Moon Bin tells him. "So, this is only the beginning."

"They let you tell me this?"

"Um," Moon Bin yawns cutely. "I don't think so. We had a meeting about pranking you this entire week, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Myungjun hyung told me that I'm boring," Eunwoo sighs, climbing into bed.

"I think you're interesting," Moon Bin says.

Eunwoo laughs. "Thank you, Binnie."

"Anytime. Night."

"Goodnight."

Eunwoo reaches over to turn the light off with a plan on his mind.

  


**OCTOBER 26**

 

Eunwoo wakes up early, eager to get the day started. Light has barely poured through the windows, and Moon Bin is still sleeping soundly. He gets up and sneaks out without a sound, going to the kitchen.

He opens the top door to the refrigerator and executes his plan.

After, he slips back into bed in the same silent way, letting himself rest for a little longer.

 

\---

 

"Eunwoo-ah," someone pokes at Eunwoo's cheek. "Wake up."

Eunwoo hums, rolling on his side. "Few more minutes," he mumbles. The person tugs on his arm, unrelenting when Eunwoo attempts to regain possession of his limb.

"But you have to, there's something I-" Eunwoo opens his eyes when he hears ruckus from outside the room, startling when Moon Bin's face is hovering over his at a distance which is too close for comfort. Moon Bin's gaze lingers with an expression unfamiliar to Eunwoo until he becomes aware of the situation, jolting back.

" _Cha Eunwoo_!" Myungjun yells from the living room.

"What did you _do_?" Moon Bin asks, eyes wide with astonishment. Eunwoo only grins at him and rushes out of the room.

Jinwoo's face is flushed and he is sitting on the floor, hands fisted in his hair. Next to him is a tipped-over bowl of matcha ice cream, and a crumpled sticky note written in Eunwoo's most loveliest handwriting, " _For Leader hyung!_ " followed by a heart.

"We have no bread! I'm getting the milk!" Myungjun calls out.

"Hurry," Jinwoo whines. He spots Eunwoo. "Hey," he croaks, sounding quite akin to a frog. Sanha squeaks with laughter, burying his nose into the crook of Minhyuk's neck.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Eunwoo tilts his head. "Eating icecream for breakfast?"

Jinwoo pouts. "I accept what's offered to me."

"You!" Myungjun looks rather intimidating even if he's still in his sleep clothes and holding a glass of milk. He pinches Eunwoo's side when he passes him, giving the milk to Jinwoo. "Don't do that again. Since when did we have wasabi in our house, anyway?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eunwoo says, lifting his chin. "You shouldn't take food out in the open next time."

"Hyung, you missed it," Sanha giggles, clinging to Minhyuk's arm. "Once he took a bite, his face turned red, and started jumping around and waving his arms like a bird!"

"I did not!" Jinwoo places the cup down and wipes the milk mustache off his upper lip.

Myungjun rubs his back soothingly, smiling softly. "You kind of were."

Moon Bin walks in the room. "What's going on?"

 

\---

 

"Why would you do that?" Moon Bin asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eunwoo replies with a laugh. "It was fun. And after what they've done, I think they deserve at least something back."

"Then won't they do something in return?"

"Probably," says Eunwoo. "But I don't mind."

  


**OCTOBER 27**

 

"Hyung!" Eunwoo instantly awakes at the sound of his dongsaeng's urgent voice. He sits up so abruptly he bumps his head against the bottom of the top bunk. He groans, rubbing the sore spot. Next to him is a person wearing a rather disturbing face mask, and suddenly he finds it simply too early for these antics.

Minhyuk's mask jiggles when he laughs. "Where did you get MJ hyung's face in fifty years from?" Eunwoo asks.

"Oh, um, the corner store," Minhyuk says. "I was supposed to scare you when you woke up. Did it work?"

"My head hurts." Eunwoo stares at Minhyuk for a long while. A black towel is draped across his body, which is still clad in pajamas. "You look ridiculous."

Minhyuk deflates. "Aw."

 

\---

 

Later that evening, Eunwoo doodles on their faces as they're sleeping, but decides to leave Moon Bin alone because he hasn't really done anything wrong to him.

He's quite proud of his artwork, if he's honest.

  


**OCTOBER 28**

"Wah! Hyung, look at your face!" Sanha squeaks. Minhyuk slaps a hand across Sanha's mouth, eyes fluttering open.

His cheek is pressed against the pillow, sounding muffled when he says with a smile, "You don't look any better."

"What are you two talking about down there?" Jinwoo's deep voice rattles them both.

"How ugly Minhyuk hyung looks," Sanha replies honestly. "Someone drew on his face, and it wasn't me."

"Someone drew on Sanha's face, too," Minhyuk adds.

Jinwoo climbs down the bunk. "Let me see." Their eyes go wide at Jinwoo's appearance, and they grab at each other in an attempt to not laugh.

"What? Have I been defaced, too?"

"More than that," Minhyuk's voice wavers.

Jinwoo sighs and looks at the bunk above. Minhyuk and Sanha's eyes follow his.

"How do you think Myungjun looks?" Jinwoo asks.

Minhyuk makes a grave expression. Sanha predicts, "Worse than all of us."

When Jinwoo rolls him over, the three of them jump and run out of the room. They were certainly not let down.

 

\---

 

Eunwoo asks, "everybody had a good morning?"

"Yes," Moon Bin says.

Myungjun, with his face freshly washed, is a bit peeved. "Lovely," he says, voice laced with honey. He punctuates his point by giving Eunwoo a deathly smile.

"That's nice, hyung," Eunwoo nods stiffly, quietly averting his eyes.

  


**OCTOBER 29**

 

"What're you making?" Moon Bin asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Eunwoo places his ingredients on the countertop before washing his hands. "Caramel apples."

Moon Bin inspects them closely, picking up something that is not an apple. "But... these are onions."

"Not all of them," Eunwoo says. "There's two apples."

"For us?" Moon Bin asks, blinking.

"Yes," Eunwoo affirms. "We have to stick together in times like these. Would you like to cook with me?"

If Moon Bin blushes, then Eunwoo doesn't notice, but he does recognize the subtle lilt in his voice when he softly says, "yes."

 

\---

 

They decide to lay the apples and onions on separate trays, but now it was time for the final presentation.

"Be sure to put the actual ones on the right side," Eunwoo reminds him, hooking his chin over his shoulder to see his performance. Moon Bin tenses up, laying them down with shaky hands. "That's perfect, Binnie," he praises.

"Ah, um, thank you," Moon Bin stammers.

Eunwoo looks at him carefully. "Your face is pink."

Moon Bin puts his hands to his cheeks, hiding the color. "It's probably because of working with the stove," he explains, stepping back. "I - I'm going to wash my face." He quickly hurries to the bathroom.

The door to their flat unlocks, and Myungjun walks in with two stuffed grocery bags. "I don't see why I had to do all the heavy lifting," he whines. "Why couldn't we get any of the younger ones to do it?"

"But hyung, you wanted to. Jinwoo hyung asked you," Sanha points out.

Myungjun opens his mouth, and then closes it. They're all kind of a bit hopeless.

"Well, while you were working hard, I made everyone a snack," Eunwoo says.

"Wow!" Sanha awes.

"I don't trust you," Myungjun says. "Especially what you did yesterday morning. Why did you make _me_ the ugliest?"

"Is that all you're concerned about?" Eunwoo asks amusedly. "Binnie helped me with this, so he can confirm these are all one hundred percent authentic."

"Did he, now?" Myungjun seems to find this fact rather interesting.

Minhyuk picks one from the right side of the tray up. Eunwoo quickly swats his hand. "Don't eat them yet."

"What's going on?" Jinwoo asks, walking in.

"Eunwoo hyung made us food," Sanha chirps.

"But we should all eat together." Eunwoo adds, "to stabilize our friendship."

"We are already friends," Minhyuk says.

His friends are difficult when Eunwoo knows they don't mean to be. "I just feel like this will be a nice bonding experience."

 

\---

 

Eventually, Eunwoo manages to gather everyone up. He picks one up first, then passes the tray to Moon Bin, who picks one up from the right side.

Once everyone is holding a stick, Eunwoo says, "I just wanted to say that I love you all. You may eat."

"That's very kind of you. Only if you were this angelic all the time," Myungjun remarks, taking a bite.

Eunwoo waits for their reactions, but is gravely disappointed when he doesn't even see a single twitch of an eye. The boys look at him expectantly.

"This is good," Jinwoo says wholeheartedly. "Are you not eating?"

Eunwoo furrows his brows, because Jinwoo is supposed to be yelling at him. "I am," he takes the first bite, and is greeted with the bitter taste of onion. He feels like shrivelling up inside. His first instinct is to glare intensely at Jinwoo from across him.

Jinwoo, however, looks unnervingly freaked out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Eunwoo's expression falsely brightens. He perseveres this undeserving punishment. "No reason."

Beside him, Moon Bin touches his leg, giving him a sheepish smile.

 _Of course_ , Eunwoo thinks morosely, _betrayed by the only one I had faith in_.

 

\---

 

"Are you going to not talk to me the whole night?" Moon Bin asks, peeking his head from the edge of the bunk and into Eunwoo's most valued space. "Eunwoo-ssi," Moon Bin whines, arm hangs from the top bunk.

Eunwoo grumbles, turning so he's facing the wall. After they've learned about the prank Eunwoo attempted to execute, Moon Bin admitted he switched out the onions and apples. Myungjun flicked Eunwoo's forehead and called him a fool and Jinwoo fell on his back from laughing too hard.

He's only kidding when he's creating his charade of ignoring Moon Bin, of course, although he wouldn't be lying if he were to say he felt a bit disappointed in him.

"Eunwoo-ssi," Moon Bin says in a final attempt. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Binnie," Eunwoo finally replies, turning the light off.

  


**OCTOBER 30**

Jinwoo stares at the two shopping bags slumped sadly against the wall. "Are we going to do anything about these?"

"Of course we are," Sanha says, playing with Minhyuk's hands, "just not now."

"You all are so lazy," Myungjun says as he's laying down on his bed, playing around with the knobs of an Etch-A-Sketch.

Jinwoo pulls out one of the Halloween banners they had bought. It is purple and orange, the big round lettering spelling out the word 'HALLOWEEN'. He takes out the tablecloth and the paper pumpkin chain.

"I guess I'll be doing this all on my own," Jinwoo sighs dramatically.

"I can help," Minhyuk says, sitting up.

"Me, too," Sanha says.

It takes a bit more coercing for Myungjun to help, but Eunwoo and Moon Bin acquiesce in their requests and set up the decorations in their flat.

Minhyuk is balancing a stack of plastic pumpkins on his head for Sanha to pick up and place on the table.

Eunwoo and Moon Bin have cleaned up the house, setting up the tablecloth.

Myungjun stands on a chair, hanging up the banner.

Jinwoo examines everyone's work. "Really nice job, everyone. I think after this we might be able to eat out for dinner." Hearing this news causes everyone to cheer.

 

\---

 

When they're walking back to their apartment in a large huddle, Eunwoo shivering even in his puffy coat, Moon Bin rushes to his side. "When we get back," he says, breath fogging up. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Eunwoo nods, smiling.

"Alright," Moon Bin says.

Eunwoo pokes his nose, which is dusted pink. "Nothing bad, right?"

Moon Bin shakes his head.

 

\---

 

"I'm glad to be back home," Myungjun hisses, toeing off his shoes.

"Thank you, hyung!" Sanha hugs Jinwoo, who is startled by the gesture.

"Binnie," Eunwoo says. "You wanted to talk?"

"Um, actually, it can wait," he says.

Eunwoo quirks a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Moon Bin says, not meeting him in the eyes. Under his breath, he mumbles, "tomorrow, I'll say it."

Eunwoo is concerned, but doesn't press any further.

  


**OCTOBER 31**

Sanha is knocking on their room's door. "It's Halloween!"

"Our party won't even start until this evening," Eunwoo mumbles, burrowing his cheek into his pillow. After a few beats of silence, he manages to get up, stretching his arms. Moon Bin has already gotten out of bed, his bunk fully made.

Eunwoo frowns. Wasn't Moon Bin supposed to talk to him today?

Sanha knocks on his door again. "Hyung, we have to get our costumes!"

He supposes the issue can wait.

 

\---

 

"These aren't scary at all," Minhyuk says, holding up an animal onesie by its sleeve.

"I like them," Sanha nudges him with his elbow. He spots something colorful on a shelf. "Whoa!"

"That's a lava lamp," Jinwoo says. Eunwoo looks at the price tag. It would be nice to have one in their room, but he doesn't think it fits the budget.

He wonders if Moon Bin would appreciate something like this. Moon Bin had joined Myungjun in buying candy at a different store, so he's not with him at the moment. There's a small reminder at the back of his brain that reminds him of their conversation last night.

Jinwoo's voice makes Eunwoo lose his train of thought. "Eunwoo-ssi! Are you coming?"

He finds himself standing in the aisle, staring at the lamp. He turns to Jinwoo, replying, "yeah, I am," jogging to catch up with the group.

 

\---

 

They didn't buy a lava lamp, but they did buy a mini stereo player with a skeleton decoration. Sanha, with his bumblebee kigurumi not yet fully on, sets it up. Myungjun, clad in a red chicken suit, turns it on and puts in a CD, playing an interesting electronic song.

"Nice," Jinwoo approves.

Eunwoo looks around the room, searching for a black cat.

Moon Bin steps out of their room. Eunwoo gets up and ushers both of them back in, closing the door behind them.

"I'm here, it's tomorrow, and that was the time you wanted to talk," Eunwoo says, his hood falling in front of his eyes. "So, talk."

"I - wait, can I -?" Moon Bin takes Eunwoo's hood off, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

"Talk," Eunwoo insists.

"I, uh, so, we have known each other for a while," Moon Bin starts.

Eunwoo agrees. "Sure."

"And I think we've -" Moon Bin smacks his lips, looking at the floor, his voice lowering, "we've gotten close."

"Choose your words wisely," Eunwoo warns without any weight.

Moon Bin's jaw tenses. He looks up at Eunwoo passionately. "What if I mean to use these words purposefully?"

Eunwoo hesitates with caution. "I don't know what you're saying."

"I like you a lot," Moon Bin says. Once the words leave him, he touches his mouth, eyebrows raised in shock and anticipation.

Eunwoo furrows his brows in a bewildered expression.

"Please say something," he implores.

"Yes," Eunwoo settles.

Moon Bin gawks. " _Yes_? But I didn't ask anything."

"Yes; I like you a lot, too. But this isn't a Halloween prank, right?"

Moon Bin shakes his head, earnest. "No, nothing like that. I thought you trusted me!"

"You've lost my dependence ever since the apple incident," Eunwoo states, turning away from him.

"How can I gain it back?" Moon Bin holds him by the waist, pulling him in closer. Eunwoo replies with a laugh, shocked and pleased. He rests his hands on Moon Bin's chest, splaying out his fingers.

"I don't know," Eunwoo says.

He playfully nudges Moon Bin's cheek with his nose. "I have an idea," Moon Bin says.

"And what is that?"

Moon Bin tilts his head, Eunwoo's lips moving from his cheek to his mouth, immersing them both in a soft kiss. Eunwoo has his eyes closed without even realizing it. Moon Bin's lips are soft, gliding against his in a delicate manner.

When they part, Moon Bin's hands still on Eunwoo's hips, the sound of the others enjoying themselves leak through the walls.

"You make a nice cat," Eunwoo says, playing with the ears on Moon Bin's hood.

"Thank you," he says. "Do you want to -?"

"Of course," Eunwoo nods, and they both head out. Eunwoo's lips still tingle from the kiss. He wonders if Moon Bin will allow it to happen again.

They silently count down from three. Eunwoo turn off the light, with Moon Bin's hand on top of his, and Myungjun screams. Eunwoo makes sure to catalog the sound for future reference.

"Happy Halloween!"


End file.
